Calm's Sorrow
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: Who is Nodoka Saotome? Who was she before the birth of Ranma? What made her the person that she is? Whatever happened to Nodoka Miyazaki? Why did she disappear after Negi’s confession? What if these two women, the Mistresses of Blade and Book were one.
1. Chapter 1

**Calm's Sorrow**

_A Magister Negi Magi: Negima! and Ranma ½ crossover_

_By: GraysonPaladin, the author formerly known as Paladin13_

_Inspired by: Kamon772's "The Tough Badgermole and the Chaotic Horse", written with his permission_

_Disclaimer: I GraysonPaladin do not hold the rights to Ranma ½ and Negima, those belong Rumiko Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu, respectively. I do own any OCs except for Aura, the little bundle of joy belongs to Kamon772._

_Summary: Who is Nodoka Saotome? Who was she before the birth of Ranma? What made her the person that she is? Whatever happened to Nodoka Miyazaki? Why did she disappear after Negi's confession? What if these two women, a Mistress of the Blade and a Mistress of the Book, are one and the same?_

*************

Chapter One: A Past Remembered

_June 30__th__, 2016_

_Nerima ward, Tokyo Japan _

In old well warn house a thirty-two year old woman in an elegant, yet worn kimono. Her auburn hair swept up into conservative bun shined in the noonday sun, her large brown eyes gleamed with a hidden intelligence. Sitting on a worn couch she flips through a battered photo album, she stops on one particular photo. This photo shows thirty one middle school girls and two ten year old boys. She moved her fingers across the picture before stopping on one of the girls. This girl was smiling but showing a blush of embarrassment, her long dark almost violet hair covered her eyes.

"So much has changed since then," the woman whisper to herself, "I am no longer that young naïve girl."

She turns to another page; this has a strange looking card, one reminiscent of a tarot card. It showed the young girl, the woman's younger self, on the face. She was dressed in a school uniform, her dark hair parted in a way that her left eye is shown. Around her are books, crossing her image is two words, a name, Mijazaci Nodoca, Miyazaki Nodoka, the woman's true name, instead of Saotome Nodoka. She snaps the album closed before setting it down on the low coffee table as she hears the door bell. Standing up she walks to the door to find a pile of letters falling from the mail slot.

Nodoka shuffles through the post, "bill, bill, catalog, wait what's this?" She pulls out a simple letter in a white envelope with red, blue, and white outline. Unlike the other letters her name and address are written in romanji not kanji. The sender surprised her, Negi Springfield, her old homeroom teacher from Mahora.

As she opens the letter she sits back down, hoping not to fall on the floor. With a shaky hand she pulls the letter out of the envelope and flips it open. It wasn't magical hologram letter that she was excepting but a simple written note.

"_Dear Nodoka Saotome née Miyazaki,_

_You are herby cordially invited to the ten year class reunion of Class Three-A, Mahora Academy. The reunion will take place at Mahora Academy on July Eleventh to the Sixteenth. Food, room and board, and transportation will be provided. All class members will be staying in Ayaka Yukihiro's mansion for the duration of the reunion. Please RSVP as soon as possible with all who will be in your party. _

_Nodoka I really do hope that you come, at least long enough for apologies. I am sorry for all that has happen to you, for breaking your heart. I knew that you had feelings for me, but I already gave my heart away since our trip to the World of Magic. About month after you left Haruna finally told me what happen, again I am sorry. Please come so I can say all that in person. _

_Sincerely, _

_Negi and Chachamaru Springfield_"

Nodoka didn't realize that she was crying until she sees tears falling onto the letter. _Ten years, ten long years for him finally talk to me. Of course I'm going Negi-sensei, I wouldn't miss it for the world_, she thought. She wipes the tears away and sets the letter down before regaining her composer. Knowing what she must do, she pulls out a calligraphy set and writes a reply.

The morning after she drops her three year old daughter, Yue, at day care Nodoka heads to the small public library where she works. Not even her marriage to Genma could negate her love of books. Walking into the library Nodoka can almost fell the power radiating from the books, even ten years from leaving the Ala Alba she still retains her power as a Bibliomancer, a Book Mage.

"Nagatabi-san, I'm in," Nodoka calls out after she checks in.

Some laughed from behind her as a tall woman walks up to Nodoka. Her hair is an unusual shade of midnight-green, which contrasts with her crimson eyes. "Nodoka how many time must I tell you call me Tsubame," the head librarian Tsubame Nagatabi asks.

"Only a million times Tsubame-san," Nodoka said with a smile as Tsubame rolled her eyes.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly for the two, but since they worked at a small branch library very few people came in. Only around lunch time did they take a break.

"Um, Tsubame-san," Nodoka asks with a shaky voice.

Tsubame turns her head to face the younger woman, "what is it Nodoka?"

"I need to take some time off in two weeks," Nodoka asks hesitantly.

Tsubame raises a brow at the question, for all the time that she has worked with Nodoka the other woman has never asked for time off. "Time off, what for?"

"For my class reunion."

"Well seeing that you have never used your vacation time you can go." Tsubame pauses as she takes a sip of her tea, "If you don't mind me asking, what school did you go to?"

"Mahora Academy in Ibaraki Prefecture."

After work Nodoka deposits the letter and head home after picking up Yue. The rest of the day seemed meld into the coming week. Until the next Friday when Nodoka and Yue packed their bags and left for Nerima Station. From there they made a shot hop to Tokyo Station before boarding a different train to Mahora. While Yue with her head on her mother's lap Nodoka stared out the window, her mind drifting form the present to the past.

*************

"Well girls this is our final day together, in a few short hours you will all cross the stage for your diplomas," class 3-A homeroom/English teacher, Negi Springfield said. "I am very proud of every single one of you. In the four years that I have been your teacher I have seen all of you grow up from being one of the biggest bunch of misfits to the finest group of young ladies that I have ever seen." Negi walks out from behind the lectern. The young mage has grown up considerably since he first arrived at Mahora, no longer the short ten year old he now looks like the spitting image of his father Nagi. "Despite the various misadventures early on all of you have done so well. I am proud to be you teacher and Mahora is proud to have you as part of the Class of Two-Thousand and Six." The Gray Mage reaches into his trouser pocket and pulls out a small box. The entire room goes quite; every single young woman knows what is in that box. "I know all of you know what it is this box; before you leave you will know my choice."

Negi walks through the line of desks the very back of the room, thirty pairs of eyes watching his every move. He passes Nodoka's desk with only the barest of glances before proceeding down the row, with each step he took her heart started to break. He turns left to face one of the more unusual members of the class. The only one who seemed to have an idea to what is going on is Evangeline A.K. McDowell who leaned back in her chair with a knowing smirk. Negi kneels before his destination and opens the box, the enter class held its collective breath. Inside the box is a simple gold ring with two small diamonds.

"Chachamaru Rakuso would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" With each word, each syllable Nodoka's heart broke.

The gynoid sat there looking at the young mage, a faint blush creeping up on her pale features.

With a shaky voice Chachamaru answered, "Yes Negi I will." She leans down to the kneeling teacher and kisses him for all he is worth.

With that kiss Nodoka's heart finally shattered and she dropped her head to the desk with a resounding thud. Her friends, Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome, looked over at her with concern.

"Blind, blind, I have been so blind," the shy girl muttered. "How could I not see him going to her? I should have seen it!"

With Negi proposal distracting the rest of the class, Yue stood up from her seat and walked over to Nodoka. She leans in over Nodoka's desk and whispers, "don't worry Nodoka we'll find away to break up the engagement."

The normally shy young woman grabbed Yue's collar and pulled her in closer. "You and Haruna will do no such thing. Negi-sensei made his choice and we will have to live with that," she whispered dangerously. "It is better to have one unhappy person than three. If her truly loves me then he will come back, if he doesn't then it wasn't meant to be." She lets go Yue's collar and returns to her ponderings.

The rest of the day became a blur. Nodoka could barely remember leaving class to when she received her diploma.

*********

Nodoka is brought out of her thought and back into the present when the train's intercom chimed.

"Mahora Station, Mahora Station," the conductor calls out. "All passenger we will be arriving at Mahora Station in one minute."

Nodoka softly shakes her daughter awake," wake up Yue-chan, we've arrived."

Yue sits up rubbing her eyes, "ok Mama I'm awake."

When the train pulled to a stop the two disembarked. As Nodoka walks hand in hand with her daughter through the familiar turnstiles memories of the past crept up from the recesses of her mind. AS they walked into the school-city the warmth of familiarity washes over the older woman. When she sees the centerpiece of Mahora, the World Tree, Nodoka Saotome née Miyazaki knows one thing.

"I'm home, Dear God I'm finally home," she says with a large smile.

Nodoka smiles at her daughter, who has a confused expression on her pretty face. In a few short minutes they left the station and entered the heart of the school. Yue looks around at the buildings and people with wonder and curiosity.

"Mama what's this place," she asks.

Nodoka looks down at her and smiles. "Yue-chan this is where I went to school, this place has been home for a long time."

Within thirty minutes mother and daughter stepped onto the front walk a mansion. After double checking the address they walked up to the front door and knocked. After three tries the doors open revealing a woman of medium height and long blond hair, she is dressed in a dress-suit, blue eyes radiating with authority.

"Yes who is it," the woman asks.

Nodoka looks at her quizzically, a small half smile forming on her lips. "You don't remember me _Iincho_, I know it has been ten years," Nodoka reached behind her head and undoes the clip holding her hair up. While most of the hair falls down her back, some fall across her eyes.

Ayaka Yukihiro stares at the auburn haired woman in front of her as the hair tumbles down. Even if the hair is auburn instead of a deep violet only one person wore her hair like that. "Nodoka," Ayaka asks with surprise. "Is that you, what happen to your hair and who's the kid?"

Nodoka chuckled at her former class rep. "Slow down Ayaka, It's a long story and I'm sure I will have to repeat it many of time, but for now can we come in before my daughter fall asleep," she motions over to Yue who is staring the doze off.

"Oh of course come on in," Ayaka opens the door further permitting Nodoka and Yue to enter.

A butler came down and took their bags up to their rooms while Ayaka took mother and child to one of the small sitting rooms. With Yue fast asleep on a couch and tea served the two women being to talk.

"So what happen, I mean you disappeared right after the party," Ayaka asks.

Nodoka sighs as she sits the teacup down on a saucer. "I hard for me to explain, do you remember on the day of graduation when Negi-sensei proposed to Chachamaru?"

"Yes I do," Ayaka stopped talking but her mind kept moving. "Wait you had a crush on him... oh my I can see where this is going."

Nodoka nods her head, "yes after he proposed my heart shattered, the rest of the day is all a blur. For the most part I kept to myself until the party; even then I went only because Yue and Haruna dragged me there."

Ayaka nods as she sips her tea and motions for Nodoka to continue.

**********

As I said I wasn't planning on going since it was not just a graduation party but a party to celebrate Negi and Chachamaru's engagement, and I didn't want to be reminded of that fact. When I got there everyone and their families were there, then I met him.

Haruna walks up to me with a stocky man who looks uncomfortable in the slacks and button up shirt. "Nodoka this is my elder brother Genma, nii-san this is my best friend Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Pleasure to meet you Nodoka-san," his voice seemed soft but there was an underling edge to it.

"Oh no the pleasure is mine, Genma-san."

After a while we started to talk about ourselves, but then I knew that we had nothing in common. But still we enjoyed each other's company, we even danced for a while and as a martial artist he was quite the dancer. But then Haruna spiked the punch and I mean with something hard. The rest of the night is blank to me until the next morning when I woke up in Genma's hotel room.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "what the hell happened." I looked down finding my naked next to Genma. "Oh no, I…I... d…i…d…n't did I," I asked myself. Feeling the pain from the actives I knew the answer.

I silently got out of the bed and put on my cloths, which were scattered around d the room and hurriedly left the hotel for my dorm. I kept the incident to myself until a few weeks later when I knew something was wrong.

"Oh God I don't feel so good," I groaned after I vomited into the trashcan next to my bed.

Haruna and Yue looked at me with concern as I threw-up one more time.

"Um Nodoka have you gotten yourself checked out yet," Yue asked, "I mean you have been throwing-up for the past few mornings."

"No I haven't, I think it's just a stomach bug," I replied before hitting the trash can again.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded, and before I knew it they were dragging me to see Shizuna-sensei. After a few hours and many tests later Shizuna-sensei pulled me into the privacy of her office. I knew something was wrong, something that changed my life forever.

"Well Miyazaki-kun it appears that you are pregnant," she said with a neutral expression.

My cheeks flushed, "pregnant but how? I mean…" Then is hit me, "oh no Genma, I slept with Haruna's brother."

Shizuna-sensei face softens as looks at me with sympathy, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no please don't tell anyone," I shouted as I rushed out of the infirmary before Shizuna-sensei could reply.

I rushed back to my dorm, my mind a jumble of thoughts. I found Yue and Haruna waiting for me in the dorm, the faces showing a mixture of emotions.

"I'm pregnant," I said simply.

Haruna gazed into my eyes, her face full of concern, "how, when?"

"Someone spiked the punch during the party," Haruna's face shifted to guilt, "and it was with your brother."

Haruna fainted at the news while Yue sat silently. Before I knew it my family knew and due to their strict beliefs I was pulled out of Mahora and engaged to Genma. My future was ruined.

*********

Ayaka finished her tea as Nodoka finished her story. "I'm guessing that there is more to the story than that," the former class-rep asks.

"Yes there is but it can wait."

"I do have one question though," Ayaka said. "Why didn't you ask for help from the class?"

Nodoka looks down at her teacup, fidgeting with it. Her cheek flush, her voice wavers. "Two reasons why. First my family is very traditional, to the point that I was very lucky to have gone to Mahora. When my father found out he pulled me out of school and forbid me from talking to anyone in the class other than Haruna. He believed that it was the class and Negi's influence that caused me to get pregnant."

"And the second reason," Ayaka asks hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"I was afraid of what the class' reaction would be." Tears started to flow down her cheeks, "I thought you would all hate me."

Nodoka at that moment started to weep. Ten years worth of bottle up emotions broke through. Ayaka did what any true friend would do; she sat next to the weeping woman and embraced her, becoming the shoulder to cry on. After a minute the tears stopped and Nodoka calmed down.

"Mama what's wrong," Yue asks, waking up from her nap.

Nodoka wipes the tears away before answering, "nothing's wrong Yue-chan, not anymore." She back over at Ayaka and blushes in embarrassment, "I guess introductions are needed, Yue-chan this is my old friend Ayaka Yukihiro, Ayaka this is my daughter Yue."

The young girl moved onto her mother lap and looked up at Ayaka. Brown eyes gazed into sapphire; Yue smiled and hugged the older woman.

"Ayaka-oba-san," she said.

Ayaka looks down at the child and smiles, "yes Yue-chan I'm auntie." She looks back at Nodoka, "so what happen to your eldest? Yue is obviously too young to be your first."

Nodoka leans back in the couch, "My son Ranma was taken away from me by my husband at the age of two. I only saw one more time three years ago. All I have to remember my son are a few photos and this," she reaches in her kimono and pulls out a sheet of parchment before handing it to Ayaka.

The former class rep opens the sheet and gasps. "A seppuku contract? But why, they haven't been used in years."

"I believe that the contract would be a legal way for Genma to deny me access of my son."

Ayaka looks back at the contract noticing that Ranma's 'signature' is some finger doodles in paint. "Well for all that it is worth this contract is not legal."

"I know that Ayaka it just I have nowhere to look."

"I see, I will offer any help that I can with tracking down your wayward husband and son. One last question, what happen to your hair?"

Nodoka laughed at the question, "I'm sorry Ayaka," she tried to regain her control, "this is my real hair color," she points at her auburn hair. "Well as close as it was before I came to Mahora, originally my hair coloring was a bright red, but over the years the color darkened. Remember back in school that I was so shy, I dyed my hair so I could blend in."

Ayaka snorted, "like dark violet is more conspicuous that red."

"How about green, pink, or even blond," Nodoka retorted.

"Touché bookworm, touché."

Nodoka left shortly afterward with Yue, to show her daughter around campus but not before asking Ayaka to not tell the other of her arrival. Yue looked around Mahora with awe, her mother told her bedtime stories of the school, but to see it real life is overwhelming to the three year old. Around six that evening after dropping Yue off at the nursery in the mansion, Nodoka headed into downtown Mahora for the restaurant that Class 3-A is meeting in. At the restaurant the rest of 3-A are talking about how they are doing since they left Mahora, except for Yue and Haruna. The former members of the Library Exploration Club look around the sitting area hoping to find a trace of their missing friend.

"I thought that she would be here," Haruna asks.

Yue just shrugged, "we weren't sure that she was going to come anyway."

"But I swore I saw Yue-chan earlier."

The duo stopped their conversation when Negi tapped is glass. "Well everyone it seems that everyone is here."

Chachamaru looked around room to do a last minute headcount, "Negi we are missing someone, number twenty-seven, Nodoka Saotome née Miyazaki."

"Actually you are not, Chachamaru-san," someone called out from the door leading into room.

Everyone turned to face the newcomer, it is beautiful woman dressed in elegant formal kimono. Her auburn hair is held in a tight braid, her brown eyes gleaming with hidden amusement. Over thirty pairs of eyes stared at the woman whose lips became a grin.

Meanwhile as Class 3-A swarmed Nodoka, Yue-chan waited back at Ayaka's mansion with the rest of the children of Class 3-A. To say that Yue is bored out of her mind would be an understatement, none of other children want to come near her and the nursery workers took away her books. Besides her bright red hair, she also inherited her mother's shyness.

"Hello, would you like to be friends," a young voice asks.

Yue looks over at the voice to see a young boy with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Next to the boy is a girl of similar age with pale green hair and eyes. Both are about the same age as Yue.

"O… ok," Yue answered.

The boy grabbed Yue's hand and pulled her towards an open toy chest. She blushes at his touch.

"My name is Nagi, Nagi Springfield," the boy says, "and this is my sister Arika, what's your name?"

Yue smiles at her new friends, "Yue, Yue Saotome."

Nagi and Arika also smiled as play time began.

Back at the restaurant the commotion surrounding Nodoka's unexpected arrival died down and everyone returned to their seats. All the while Nodoka found out how the others were doing. Akira, Makie, Sakurako, and Yuna are on the National Olympic Team will be competing at Tokyo in the coming weeks. Ako was traveling her band. Most of the class has stayed in or around Mahora, a few like Fei Ku and Asuna returned to their homelands. Nodoka held off any questions, promising to answer them after dinner.

Yue and Haruna looked over at their friend seeing how happy she looked, how much of her old self is back. The way that she is laughing and socializing is a far cry from the last time either one of them saw her. The duo knew that for her to come to the reunion was a big step, and the old Nodoka, the Bibliomancer companion to the Gray Mage, is coming back.

After the large meal and when everyone settled down Nodoka tapped her glass and stands up.

"Good evening everyone," Nodoka says, "judging from your reactions earlier you weren't expecting me to show up?" The whole room chuckled at the question. "Before I answer any questions I do have something to say to you Sensei and Chachamaru-san."

The Gynoid and Gray Mage looks confused for a moment then the realization hit them, the letter.

"Sensei you have no need to apologize, neither do you Chachamaru-san. I knew that you won his heart all those years ago. I f anyone needs to apologize its Haruna."

Haruna blushes, "I've said that I was sorry already."

"I know Haruna, I know. Well I'm going to anticipate two the major questions. What happen to me, and what is with my hair?" Laughter broke out once again, Nodoka relaxes some. "For the second question, this is indeed my real hair color, for the first it is a long story."

Nodoka sat back down and takes a sip of wine. She begins to tell them about the day of Negi's proposal, to that faithful party, and afterwards.

"The only good thing that came from that party is my son, Ranma." She reaches into her handbag and pulls out a thin photo album; she plucks out a few photos and passes them around. The photos were of a black haired boy with steel grey eyes, Ranma.

***********

It was shortly after Ranma turned two that Genma started to make noise about training Ranma in the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts. I agreed initially if I could supervise the training sessions. But then Genma got the idea that he needed to take our son out on a training trip. For God sakes he was barely old enough to walk, but when Genma got the idea there was nothing I could do to stop him.

It was early morning about two months after Genma began the training. I woke up about an hour before or so before sunrise to find Genma's side of our bed empty, which is unusual because he never gets up before sunrise. Then I heard a loud thumping noise from down the hall. I quickly got up, put on a robe and left the bedroom to find Genma wearing a heavy pack and carrying a sleeping Ranma.

"Genma," I shouted, "what in God's name are you doing?"

He turned to face me, careful not to wake my son. "I'm taking _my_ son for a training trip," he answered gruffly.

"A training trip, we already discussed this, Ranma is too young!"

He raises one of his large hands, I flinched back thing that was about to strike me.

"Listen here woman, you agreed to let me train _my_ son in the Art, you agreed to let me do that by any means. I have to take him away from any influence that would make him soft."

Before I could retort he turned back towards the door and walked out with my son. Due to the meekness I suffered during this time I didn't pursue him, or called the police.

Four years later I received some unexpected news. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when the front door of my house open unexpectedly. Since I was in the kitchen I grabbed a nearby frying pan and went to intercept the intruder.

"Nodoka I'm…" I hit him on the back of the head with the pan, and he collapsed to the floor. "…home."

I turned him over his face, his identity surprised me, for it was a man that I haven't seen in four years.

"Genma," I asked.

My wayward husband looked up at me from his position on the floor. His face and arms were covered with small scratches; his white gi was soaked in dried blood. I lowered the pan and dropped to the ground.

"Genma what happened, where is Ranma," I asked, my voice shaking.

"He's dead," he said after a moment, "it was a training accident."

I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't totally lying, but I still pressed for more information.

"What kind of training accident?"

He looks away as if in shame, "it was yesterday, we were out in the woods outside of the city and just finished lunch. A pack of wolves entered our camp; I was too late by the time they reached Ranma. I'm sorry Nodoka but there was nothing left."

I just stared into his eye in disbelief I could see that he was lying but not about the accident. Something did happen to my son. I decided not to push further on, hoping that I would get more answers tonight. After a quick bath and tending of his wounds Genma began to tell me about the training trip, I could tell that he was leaving many things out, but I would question him later. That evening he brought out some sake he had and we began to mourn the loss of our son.

The following morning I woke up with a hangover and in bed next to Genma. Let's say that the previous night's activates were something. After rousting Genma up and fixed breakfast I left to the library that I worked at. That is where my suspicions about Genma were proven.

Around ten or so the door opened for the library, since I was the one working the front desk I greeted the newcomer.

"Good morning Mizuno-san," I said to the older woman that entered.

"Ah good morning to you too Saotome-san," she said with a smile, that is when I noticed a young boy came in with her.

The boy wore a pair of long pants and a button up shirt, his long black hair was pulled back into a pigtail, his steel-blue eyes looked around the room in curiosity and discomfort.

"Now who is this Mizuno-san, is he you grandson?"

The old woman crackled at the question, "no he isn't. I found him two days ago curled up on my lap acting like a cat. When he came to he told me his name is Ranma Saotome."

I dropped the pencil that I was holding and leaned across the desk to get a better look at the boy. Upon hearing his name he looks in my direction that is when I truly saw his eyes. Those steel-blue eyes that I knew belonged to my son. I sat up and sprinted around the desk to embrace my son.

"My son," I sobbed, "my son you have returned."

He seemed to struggle in my embrace but soon relaxed as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Mom," he whispered, "I thought you were dead."

"Dead, who said I was dead? Genma," I growled out his name. "No my son I am not dead and you are home."

Around noon Ranma and I left the library for lunch, in fact we met up with Haruna. To say that she was overjoyed would be an understatement. Having left word with Tsubame-san, the chief librarian for the branch, Ranma, Haruna and I went into town to shop and to bring Ranma out of his shell. During the Afternoon he told us about the trip, mostly he proved that Genma did leave things out. He did tell us about his latest training exercise; while he didn't into much detail he did tell us the name, Neko-Ken.

That evening after Genma left to go drinking and Ranma went to sleep, I slipped out of my room and entered my son's. Inside I could see Ranma tossing and turning in his sleep, I can still hear him calling out for me.

"Mama, mama help me," he cried, "please mama take pain away. Daddy I don't want to go into the hole, please stop! Mama, help me!"

Little by little by heart broke, I sat on his bed, pulled him into an embrace a placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's alright my son," I whispered soothingly, "mama's here, you're safe."

His small body is wracked by his sobbing, "daddy I don't want to go into the hole, mama make the cats go away, mama help me!"

I pulled him in tighter, my tears mixing with his. "Mama's here, the cats are gone so is the hole. You're safe now, mama will make sure."

Soon his sobbing stopped and his breath shallowed as he fell back into a hopefully dreamless sleep. When his hands loosened their tight grip on my robe I slipped off is bed and tucked him in. As I left his room as realization hit me, Neko-Ken, the Cat-Fist, _My God Genma what have you done_? After I silently closed the door I sprinted to my room.

Inside I tore through Genma's pack, after a few seconds I found what I was looking for. In my hands I opened a small, thin book titled Advance Training Techniques. Aa I flipped through the book I grew more and more ill. That night I learned the secret of the Neko-Ken, the torture that my son was subjected to.

"My God Genma what have you done? How could you be so stupid?" I asked, "well then my husband you will pay for what you have done."

I snapped the book closed with disgust, come the morning Genma will be rotting in a jail cell. I placed the book back in the bag and left to check on Ranma. When I found that my son was sleeping peacefully I went back to bed myself.

The morning came not soon enough as I discovered when I called Ranma down for breakfast.

"Ranma time to get up," I called out. I grew worried when Ranma didn't come when called, "Ranma?"

I left the kitchen and entered Ranma's room only to find it deserted. His bed was unmade, his dresser drawers pulled out scattering his clothes. The only clue to what happen is the open window. Then I rushed to my room to find that all of Genma's belonging gone and the window opened.

"No, no," I muttered in disbelief, "no not again, not again!"

I bolted from the bedroom and out the front door into the lawn. I looked around to find any clues; I dropped to my knees and began to weep when I found none. When I entered the house and sat down for the meal I found a single piece of parchment on the table. It's contents shocked me.

"If I am unable to make Ranma Saotome a Man among Men he will commit seppuku with me as his second, Signed Genma Saotome, Ranma Saotome."

************

"Shortly I called Haruna to tell her the news, the police. Unfortunately due to lack of evidence the Nerima Police were unable or unwilling to investigate. So even today I am unable to find my son." Nodoka paused to catch her thoughts, "the one good thing to come out of that, besides seeing my son again, is that three weeks later I found out I was pregnant again. That time with a daughter, my Yue."

The room fell silent no one speaking, no clattering of utensils could be heard. They all thought that how did their honya-chan come to this, before her disappearance she was brave, and will ing to smack some sense into those who need it. But the woman before them now, while close is still a far cry from the bookworm that they knew.

"Nodoka-dono what exactly is the Neko Ken," Kadea Nagase asks.

Nodoka had to suppress a shudder at the memories. "The Neko-Ken is supposedly the ultimate martial art technique. In order to learn it first you must dig a hole deep into the ground and fill it with starving cats. Then wrap the student is fish and throw them into the pit, again and again until they learn it."

The class paled at the description, one or two had to run to the nearest trashcan.

"But wouldn't that…" Chisame asks before Nodoka interrupted her.

"Yes it would cause massive amounts of physical and mental scarring, mostly likely causing a massive fear of cats."

Once again the class fell silent, for Ranma a mere boy at the age of six to have survived such treatment is a miracle.

"I think that I can safely say for everyone here that if you need any help we will be here for you. Even if it means hunting down your husband to the ends of the Earth," Chachamaru said as she shifted her hands into a sword and gun.

"Yes of course, we girls of Three-A have to stick together," Asuna stated, everyone agreed.

The rest of the evening went by quickly for Nodoka, the feeling she got from the class overwhelmed her. She has finally been reunited with her friends, more than that she is reunited with her family; a family that has done more for her than even the Saotome and Miyazaki families.

It was around eight in the evening when Class 3-A left the restaurant and headed back to Ayaka's mansion. When Nodoka returned to the mansion she is greeted by a surprise, her normally shy daughter is fast asleep in the nursery holding the hands of two other children next to her.

"I see that Nagi and Arika have found a new friend," Chachamaru says from behind Nodoka.

Nodoka jumps at the voice, clutching her chest. "Would you not do that?" She see the Gynoid sporting a small smile, "what?"

Chachamaru just keeps smiling as she kneels down to pry the children's hands apart. "I'm guessing that she is you daughter?"

Nodoka down to help with the children, "yes this is my Yue-chan. So then Nagi and Arika are your and Negi's?"

Chachamaru easily lifts the two slumbering twins; Nodoka has a little more trouble, "Yes they are."

Nodoka nods as the two women walked out of the nursery.

"Ano, Chachamaru-san you don't mind me asking how Nagi and Arika are yours. I mean no offence but they look too similar to you and Negi-sensei for them to be adopted."

Chachamaru blushes at the question, her ear-plates drooping in embarrassment. "I take no offence Nodoka-san. I did carry my children for nine months to term. They are blood of my blood, bone of my bone" the gynoid says with a menacing tone.

Nodoka blushes herself, "I'm sorry for sounding insensitive."

"No it's all right, it just believe me how surprised that I was when I got the news that I was pregnant."

"Still how?"

Chachamaru sighs, "shortly after you disappeared I was caught in a laboratory accident, my body was severely damaged beyond repair. Mother Satomi using notes left behind by Mother Chao constructed a new body for me. One that is technorganic and magically based so I am more human than ever before."

"Sounds like Chao-san watched too much science fiction," Nodoka said with a laugh.

Chachamaru snorted at the comment, "well she did put in her notes that she was a fan of Armitage Three, Battlestar Galatica and Andromeda."

Nodoka grew silent for a moment, "Chachamaru-san my friends call me Nodoka."

Chachamaru smiles at older woman, "and my friends call me Chachamaru."

The two women soon bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms. A friendship once shattered is now mended.

The next morning Nodoka found herself waiting on a bench outside of Dean Konoemon Konoe office. She fidgets with the sleeve of her kimono, wishing for nth time that brought a book.

Shizuna-sensei pokes her head out from the large oaken door. "Saotome-san, Dean Konoe will see you now."

Nodoka stands up and thanks Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna watches the young woman walk into the office; she sees Nodoka walk with her back straight and her chin held high. Yet with there was an uneasiness in her step, but she also sees that with each step Nodoka takes, her stride is more sure. _She has come a long way from that scared, timid girl all those years ago_, Shizuna thought.

Inside the office Nodoka stands in front of the massive next to the large window overlooking Mahora. Dean Konoe sits at the desk watching her every step.

"Welcome back to Mahora Saotome-san, or should I say Miyazaki-san," the Dean said with a knowing smile. "Please take a seat."

Nodoka takes the offered seat, her posture becomes more relaxed. "Thanks you sir and its Saotome now. I haven't been a Miyazaki for nearly ten years."

"Of course, of course," he said as Shizuna brought in a tea service, "Help yourself to the tea." He waits as Nodoka poured herself a cup, "now what brings you to my office this fine morning?"

Even with her newly found confidence Nodoka starts to fidget nervously. "I would like to enroll my daughter in Mahora."

The Dean raised a bushy eyebrow as he sipped the tea. "Wouldn't that be a question for the admissions office?"

"It is sir, but there is more than just enrolling Yue in the Academy." She pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm afraid for her, I'm afraid that my husband will try and take her once her finds out about her."

Konoe leans back in his chair, not once taking his eyes off her. "My granddaughter and Negi-kun informed me of you situation last night. Still answer me truthfully, do you believe that your husband will try and kidnap your daughter?"

"Yes he would," Nodoka answers without any hesitation.

He smiles at the answer, "then Yue-chan is welcomed to the Mahora Academy Kindergarten division."

"Thank you sir."

"No need to thank me, your daughter would have been accepted anyway. In fact she will be given full ride for her entire Mahora career."

Nodoka's jaw dropped at the news, paying for her daughter schooling was one thing she forgot about. "Sir I'm not going to contest a scholarship but why? With the trust fund my uncle left me I can easily pay for her schooling."

She grew unnerved by the twinkling in the Dean's eyes, like there is a joke that she is unaware of.

"The scholarship that you daughter is entitled to is founded by Negi-kun and Asuna-hime so that alumni that are financially less off can still afford to send their children to Mahora. Since you are a former student of the Academy and gradated well within the top ten percent of your class, there is no problem for your daughter to gain the scholarship."

Nodoka looks down, resting her head in her hands. "I'm not sure that I want to take charity, even if it is a scholarship. But for my daughter I must!"

"Of course, now will you be moving onto campus with your daughter? In fact there is a position for you at Library Island."

Nodoka shakes her head, "I'm sorry but I will be staying in Nerima for the foreseeable future, just in case my husband returns."

"Very well then, now if Shizuna-kun can…" he was cut off as Shizuna entered the office and sets down a small stack of paper work on the desk before leaving, "bring in the necessary paper work we can get started to enroll Yue-chan."

"Thank you for everything," Nodoka said knowing that her daughter's future is secure. Now if she could find her son her life will be complete.

She left the meeting with her head held high; her future is finally back on track. In a short while she meets back up with her daughter and the others. For most of the day Nodoka took her daughter on a tour of the campus, sharing with Yue all the places her mother cherished in her youth, the library, the old class room, the World Tree and even her old dorm. In the late afternoon Nodoka found herself sitting on a wooden bench overlooking a playground watching Yue playing with the Springfield children. She can see a budding crush developing between Yue and Nagi.

"The Fates are truly are cruel, history is repeating. Hopefully this time sorrow won't clam her heart too."

"I don't think it will," a woman said as they sit next to Nodoka, "not with her mother helping her."

Nodoka turns her head to her right she sees Kazumi Asakura and the ever present form of Sayo Aizaka sitting on her left.

"How do you know," Nodoka snaps, "after all her own mother let sorrow get the better of her. A nonexistent marriage, a dishonorable husband, a son that is luck to be alive, even banished from her family."

"But you did recover," Sayo said, "I mean you did come here."

"I know but it's still hard, I have lost so much even if I have gained something. So what brings you two to the park?"

Kazumi reaches in to her messenger bag, pulls out a thick folder and hands it to Nodoka.

"That folder contains the police record of one Genma Saotome," Kazumi answered.

Nodoka opens the folder and starts to leaf through the pages. Endless accounts of theft, destruction of public property, destruction of private property, cruelty to animals, child endangerment, and the list keeps going on and on. Many crimes happing even before she met the bastard.

"Why," she asked simply.

"Because you are our friend," Sayo said, "plus Ayaka asked us to."

Kazumi shivered a bit at the memory, "yeah she can be very persuasive."

Nodoka started to laugh know full well that what they said is true. "I really need to thanks her then. Though reading all this makes me remember something about my story."

Sayo looks at her quizzically, while Kazumi asks, "about what?"

Nodoka leans back into the bench and tilts her head skyward. "Remember what I said about when I tried to talk with the Nerima Police after Ranma was taken," both Kazumi and Sayo nod, "if this record is true, and I have no doubt that it is, why didn't they peruse Genma if he apparently has a record the size of Honshu."

Kazumi looks pensive for a moment, "well for most of the crimes he committed the statute of limitations had elapsed and some of the others there is very little proof that he did them."

Nodoka sighs at the answer, "but at least it's something. I just wish I knew all this earlier."

"No sense dwelling on the past," Sayo said, "believe me."

"I know," Nodoka said with a smile.

The rest of the week past quickly for Nodoka, she is immensely happy that she came, to finally be reunited with her family. Then came Friday, Yuna managed to get tickets for the entire class and their families to the opening and closing ceremonies for the Tokyo Games. For Nodoka and Yue that was the highlight of their week, to see the Games live. The following Saturday before they all departed Nodoka asked Setsuna Sakurazaki, the class' sword-mistress, to train her in the use of the katana.

*****

Paladin's Note: Well thus ends the first chapter of "Calm's Sorrow". The title of the story comes from the literal translation of Nodoka's name, Nodoka mean Calm. I'm sure some of you will be asking why I paired Chachamaru up with Negi, simply Kamon and I after remove Nodoka from a list of pairing narrowed down said list to three possible candidates, Setsuna, Chisame, and Chachamaru. We went with the Gynoid because there is more information in the manga backing the pairing up. Asuna was taken off the list because we don't know what her exact relationship with Negi's mother is, can someone tell me if they were sisters or not?

I do have to say that this was the first time that I used the honorifics, if I made a mistakes please let me know. Any questions, comments, or concerns just leave me a review or a PM; I'll back to you ASAP. ~GraysonPaladin


	2. Chapter 2

**Calm's Sorrow**

_A Magister Negi Magi: Negima! and Ranma ½ crossover_

_By: GraysonPaladin, the author formerly known as Paladin13_

_Inspired by: Kamon772's "The Tough Badgermole and the Chaotic Horse", written with his permission_

_Disclaimer: I GraysonPaladin do not hold the rights to Ranma ½ and Negima, those belong Rumiko Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu, respectively. I do own any OCs except for Aura, the little bundle of joy belongs to Kamon772._

_Summary: Who is Nodoka Saotome? Who was she before the birth of Ranma? What made her the person that she is? Whatever happened to Nodoka Miyazaki? Why did she disappear after Negi's confession? What if these two women, a Mistress of the Blade and a Mistress of the Book, are one and the same?_

*************

Chapter Two: A Future Rekindled

A few days after the reunion a storm blows into the Tokyo area, rain pounding the small house of the Saotome family. During one of the lightning flashes Yue can see a figure lying out on sidewalk in front of the house.

"Mommy," Yue calls out, "there's someone out there."

"Are you sure dear?" Nodoka peaks out the window as a flash lit up the figure, "Yue-chan go get some blankets."

"Of course mommy."

Nodoka opened the door and entered the storm, the rain soaked to her to the bone as she reached the figure. She lifts the figure into her arms and runs back to the house. Inside she sets the figure down on the couch, the light of the room revealing that the figure is in fact a young girl around ten years of age, with dark blue-black hair. After stripping the girl out of her wet clothes Nodoka wraps her up in the blankets that Yue pulled out then left to the kitchen.

In about fifteen minutes the girl opened her brown eyes, she painfully turns to see a small red-head sleeping peaceful next to her. "Where am I," she moaned.

"You are at my home, I am Nodoka Saotome and that is my daughter Yue" Nodoka answered stepping back into the room carrying a mug a hot chocolate. "Here drink this," she hand the mug to the girl.

"Thank you," she takes a sip of the liquid, warmth flowing back into her body. "I am Akane Tendo."

Nodoka sits down in a chair next to the couch, her eyes staring levelly at Akane. "Now why would a young girl like yourself be caught in a storm this late in the evening?"

Akane gulps, "I ran away from home. Mama is gone, daddy doesn't care anymore, and, and …" she begins to cry. Nodoka starts to comfort Akane, until the young girl fell back asleep.

After pulling a blanket over the sleeping children Nodoka leaves the room to find the phone and phonebook. In a few short minutes she finds what she is looking for, flipping thought the book she comes across the only Tendo listing in the residential section of the book, she dials the number and waits patiently through the ringing.

"Moshi Moshi, Tendo residence, Kasumi speaking," came a pleasant voice form the other side.

"Um, hello this Nodoka Saotome, I am wondering if you are missing a young girl named Akane."

"Yes we are, were is she, is she all right," the Kasumi started babble out question.

"It's ok," Nodoka said trying to calm her down, "she is at my home, she is alright except for a possible case of hypothermia."

"Thanks you Saotome-san, my sister has been missing since this afternoon."

"No thanks is needed Tendo-san, though with the weather the way it is I'll bring Akane home in the morning.

"Of course Saotome-san, we will see you then."

With a click Kasumi hung up the phone leaving Nodoka in silence, the only sound heard is the rain pounding on the windows.

The next morning Nodoka along with Akane and Yue entered a large estate on the outskirts of the ward. Looking around she can see a perfectly groomed lawn, an elaborate koi pond, and a two story house with attached dojo. To Nodoka it is all very eerie seeing how 'perfect' it all seemed.

After they reached the door Akane opens it and rushes in. "Onee-chan, I'm home," she calls out.

Nodoka and Yue follow the young girl in to the house. After they entered they stopped shortly when they see Akane hugging an older girl. The older girl looks up at her guests, she lets go of Akane and approaches Nodoka.

"Good morning Saotome-san, I am Kasumi Tendo. Thank you for bringing my sister home," Kasumi said with a bow.

Nodoka returns the bow, "you're welcome Tendo-san."

When both of them released their bows Nodoka got a good look at the teenager's face. _No not a teenager but a young woman. Those eyes are like those of an adult, she is hiding something behind that smile. On the surface I can see sense of serenity, but underneath there is pain and sorrow_.

"Please call me Kasumi, Saotome-san. If you would like you may join us for an early lunch as payment for helping Akane."

As if on cue Yue stomach growled in hunger, "well I guess the answers that question," Nodoka said embarrassed.

With a nod Kasumi leads them from the entry way and into a small living room adjacent to the entry way. Looking around the room Nodoka couldn't see a thing out of place, like the outside of the estate the inside is just as eerily perfect. Seated at a table in the center of the room is a young girl with short brown hair, she is about a year or so younger than Kasumi. Also at the table is an older man with long black hair, a neatly trimmed mustache and dressed in a brown gi, currently he is reading a newspaper and not paying attention to the world around him.

Nodoka frowns at him, _he is obviously a single parent but still I'm more attentive to world. It's like he doesn't even care_. She is quickly brought out her thought when Kasumi introduces her and Yue to the Tendos.

"Saotome-san, Yue-chan this is my sister Nabiki and my father Soun. Daddy, Nabiki this Nodoka Saotome and her daughter Yue, they helped out Akane last night."

Soun looks up from his paper at Nodoka, "Saotome any relation to Genma Saotome?"

In her mind Nodoka frowned, _something doesn't feel right_, she thought. "Yes he is my husband."

Soun smiled at the answer, "so how is my old friend and training partner?"

She narrows her eyes at the man, "I don't know I haven't seen him in four years since he took _my_ son on a training trip."

"Good to see that Saotome is keeping the Art alive."

Before Nodoka could retort Kasumi enters the living room with a large platter of food. Lunch was fairly subdued though Nodoka did ask a few questions about why Akane ran. Apparently the previous day was the three year anniversary of her mother's death. The young girl was very close to her mother at the time of her death, on the surface Akane took Hikari Tendo's death the hardest. The elder Saotome also observed the other Tendos during the meal. Kasumi acted too much like a housewife for her age, periodically Nodoka could see the façade slip and see the inner turmoil. Nabiki on the other hand seems to be the more level of the sisters, even though her eyes were sizing up Nodoka like a piece of meat. Soun unfortunately reminded Nodoka too much of her husband, while he appears to be a strong and talented martial artist he is also a lazy as Genma. Frankly she is amazed that he was able to raise three daughters by himself for so long.

"Girls can leave Saotome-san and me for a bit," Soun asked.

"Of course daddy," Kasumi replied as she ushered her sisters out of the room.

"Yue why don't you go play with Akane," Nodoka asked. Yue squealed with delight and took off after the youngest Tendo. Nodoka turns back to Soun, "so what do you need to talk with me about?"

"I know you said that you haven't seen Saotome in over four years, but perhaps you have heard from him or from your son?"

"No I haven't since that day."

"Oh shame, well perhaps I could know a bit more about his son?"

While Nodoka is a very patient woman, this line of questions is started to try her. "Why are you so interested in my son, a son that for the most part I never go to know sine my bastard of a husband took off with him over seven years ago!"

Soun gulps, "well ten years ago Saotome and I went off for a round of drinks, we decided that for our children to wed and join the two halves of Anything Goes."

"I see," Nodoka said simply. "So my husband thought it was best for me not to be included in such a discussion." Her voice was level but as cold as the starry void.

"Well such decisions are too great for a woman to understand," Soun said hopeful that the discussion has ended.

"Too great for a woman to understand, dear God I have seen things that _you_ can't understand. Why can't I understand this, I am Ranma's mother, I have raised my own daughter by myself while holding down a full time job."

"But this is the for the sake of the Art, women are too weak to understand such things like martial arts."

Nodoka looks at the man in disbelief, _woman too understand the martial arts. Setsuna, Kaeade, Fei Ku and the others could easily kick Soun's ass_. "What about your daughters, you can't force this on them."

"For the family's honor they will do what is necessary."

Those words seemed to have punched Nodoka in the gut. She has heard those same words before, right after her father found out about her pregnancy. She quickly pushes those memories into the back of her mind.

"I guess there is no way to change your mind then," Nodoka said as she stands up. "I must take my leave then, good day Tendo-san."

She leaves Soun behind, collects Yue and thanks Kasumi for the meal. Of course Nodoka had some trouble prying Yue from Akane, the two of them became friends or even sisters. Only by promising that Yue can visit them did the Saotomes finally leave.

Over the next few months the Tendo Sisters and the Saotomes become very close, the Sisters finally got a new maternal figure with 'Auntie' Nodoka and a fourth sister with Yue. Nodoka got three new 'daughters'. During the weekends the Sisters would watch Yue while Nodoka did her time at the library, and at least twice a week the elder Saotome would fix dinner for the Tendos.

Over time the Sisters started to open up to Nodoka, and started to tell her about their lives before she helped Akane. Before Hikari Tendo's death Soun used to be one of the finest martial art instructors in Nerima Ward, the Tendos were a very happy family. But after Hikari's death everything fell apart. Soun became so overwhelmed with grief that he started to neglect his dojo and his family; as a result he lost his students and daughters. Akane started to become angry at the world, except to a select few, if Nodoka didn't appear when she did Akane would have never reign in her anger. Nabiki retreated into herself, fearing the hurt that would come if she made any new friends. Putting up a cold façade; she started to manipulate those around her and became the sole source of income for the family. If her 'Auntie" hadn't stepped in Nabiki would have lost the rust of many people and would have crossed the ethical and legal line.

Kasumi was by far the worst off. She hid the pain of her mother's passing beneath her serene smile. She unfortunately had to grow up before her time, at the age of ten she had to become a homemaker. Without Nodoka's help Kasumi would have surely snapped under the great pain, stress and sorrow bearing down on her heart.

About a year after she met the Sisters, Nodoka decided that she would try to gain custody of the Sisters. The Sisters agreed to the idea especially after it was revealed that Soun had not just arranged a marriage between them and Ranma but to the son of a wealthy French family for the price of a meal. Even with his mistakes as soon as he found out about Nodoka's plans, Soun fought every step of the way. That is until Nodoka brought her petition for custody before the courts.

Fortunately with the help of the courts Nodoka and Soun reached a compromise. Soun gave up custody of the Sister and had to reopen the dojo; Nodoka gained custody but had to move into the Tendo estate, the Sisters became Saotomes in all but blood and name. For Soun he gained a chance to redeem himself, while Nodoka gains three new daughters. Because Nodoka had to move into the Tendo estate she opened her old house for renters as another source of income.

Time pasted, and things changed. Shortly after moving into the Tendo home Yue headed for Mahora, hopefully to be protected from her estranged father. Within two years Kasumi entered high school in Nerima, one thing she thought was long out of her reach. The family moved on, no longer fearing what the future will do. But these happy times were not to last, two year after the moving in Nodoka will get the news that will devastate her.

"Moshi Moshi, Nerima Public Library, Nodoka Saotome speaking," Nodoka said as she answers the phone.

"Auntie this is Nabiki," her voice uncharacteristically shaky.

"Nabiki-chan what is it, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I am at school Auntie but I have some bad news. Something has happened to Akane."

"Nani," Nodoka asks. Akane she knew was in China for a class trip.

"Auntie she… she…" Nabiki's voice started to break as unseen tears flowed down her cheeks, "Auntie she was kidnapped in China."

The phone slipped from her hand as the shock sets in, "No… no… not again…, not again, I can't lose another child." Nodoka blacks out and collapses to the ground, the patrons of the library called for an ambulance and Nabiki shouting over the phone.

_June 13, 2023_

_Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan_

Late afternoon a teenager with yellow and black bandana walks frustrated though the streets, clad in only a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt he grumbles as he tries to find out his location. At his side is a young panda cub.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW," the teenager shouted.

The panda cub tugs at on his trunks, he sees that the cub is holding up a sign that shows them looking in both directions confused.

"Thanks I guess, Aura," the teenager replied, not excepting an answer to that question.

The sign flips showing a picture of the cub along with a black haired young man, and a young woman, all three looked angry. "Hey I'm sorry, it just happened as we got caught up in a crowd and I lost sight of Ranma and the others. Toph usually notices when I fall behind, and stops me from wondering off. But she was asleep on Ranma's back"

_For two girls that can't swim, they certainly had a good time at the pool_, the young man thought. "Huh, what is it Aura," he said as the cub gets his attention.

The cub holds up a sign showing the young man looking at a dojo.

"No it's unlikely that we will find Akane or Shampoo at the dojo, since we have no idea where we are. So the chances of Akane being at that dojo are pretty slim."

His midnight-blue haired friend has a thing about dojos, as whenever she saw one she has the sudden urge to visit and challenge the masters.

Shaking her head Aura flips the sign so the arrow points upward at a sign in front of a dojo, the dojo sign reads 'Saotome Dojo'.

"Toph must be rubbing off on you, you picked up on things the rest of us would miss," the young man said, and then he lets out a sigh, "Aura just because the dojo has the same name as your brother doesn't mean it's in your family."

"Excuse me did you just say that panda cub is a Saotome," a voice asks from behind them.

Turning around they see a tired woman with long auburn hair hanging loosely in a ponytail, she is dressed casually with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. All in all she looked like that she just got off a long trip. Ryoga was about to say something when Aura tugs on his trunks again.

She holds up a sign with Ranma's picture on and an arrow point to the woman.

_Aura seems to think that this woman is related to Ranma, and her nose is hardly ever wrong when it come to identifying family. So this person might be able to help up get back home_, he thinks.

"Excuse me Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, are you related to a Ranma Saotome or a Haruna Saotome by any chance," he asked

"No I don't mind, in fact Ranma is my son and Haruna is my sister-in-law, my name is Nodoka Saotome." Nodoka is puzzled by the question, "how do you know them?"

"I'm…" the young man began to say before he was interrupted by Aura, who somehow changed into a young girl.

"Mommy," the girl yelled as she hugs Nodoka.

"Mommy," Nodoka repeats back, shocked as this girl certainly couldn't be her daughter as Yue is safely at Mahora and she has red hair not black and white.

The young man recovers from the interruption, "wait you are Nodoka… then you must be the same Nodoka that Haruna-san has been trying to get in touch with for months."

The woman looks thoughtful for a moment, "I see. Perhaps it is best that we discuss this at my home. I think that the three of us need a rest from traveling, and perhaps you can tell me your names?"

"Of course Ma'am, I'm Ryoga Hibiki."

"I'm Aura, Kaa-san."

She leads him the estate that the dojo is on. They continue to talk as the approached the front door.

"So Aura you are my son's half sister correct," Nodoka asked.

"Yep, Ranma is my Nii-san. He is really strong and nice and best friends with my Nee-san!"

"I see," Nodoka said levelly, "so my idiot husband once again contaminates the gene pool." She sees Aura's eyes grow big, "no don't take it as an insult to yourself. I cannot judge you for the sins of your father." She sighs, "So who is this other sister?"

"Actually Toph, the other girl, is not Aura's sister. She just looks up to her as if she is," Ryoga explains.

They kick off the boots and shoes and entered the living room.

"You two are talking as if you lived with him. My son has been missing ever since my idiot of a husband took him away over seven years ago."

"Daddy? You know where Daddy is," Aura asks since she has never seen her father before, only heard stories about him.

Nodoka raises an elegant brow, "You tow have never seen Genma," she asks, the two children nod their heads.

"I met Ranma six months ago, he was only living with his Aunt Haruna, along with Toph, Akane, Aura and one other girl," Ryoga told her.

Nodoka's eye grew large at what Ryoga just said, "Did you say Akane and Ranma are in Japan?"

"Yes they are," Ryoga said, "you know Akane?"

Nodoka smiles, "of course this is her family home," she waves her arms at the home. "Kasumi," she calls out.

A young woman with long brown hair enters the room, "oh Auntie I didn't know you were back."

"I just came in. Kasumi can you get this young man and my new daughter something to eat and let them clean up while I use the phone," Nodoka said as she gets up and walks to the door.

"Of course Auntie," Kasumi said with a smile, and then she frowns for a moment, "something the matter Auntie?"

"Nothing is the matter Kasumi, quite the opposite really. They is the bearer of wonderful news, my son and Akane has been found."

"Oh my, that is indeed wonderful."

"Excuse me for a moment Ryoga-kun, Aura-chan, while I call Haruna," Nodoka leaves Kasumi, Aura, and Ryoga behind. When she reaches the phone she dials Haruna's number.

After a couple of rings someone picks up. "Yo! This is the Saotome Residence. Haruna is not here right now, so you are going to have to leave a message."

Nodoka frown at the rude tone from the other side, "can you tell me when she's going to be back? It's a rather urgent matter that I wish to speak to her about."

Aura ran up to Nodoka and took the phone from her hands, "is that you Toph?"

"Aura," Toph shouted. "Hey where are you, we've been worried sick about you. I'm stuck here waiting for you with Akane, and Shampoo is getting on my nerves."

"I'm at my mother's house," Aura said happily.

"China," three voices yelled from the other end, Aura had to pull the receiver away from her ears while Nodoka turned on the speakerphone.

"That idiot took you all the way to China. How in the heck did he do that in two days," Toph asks.

Nodoka's patience is starting to wear thin and interrupted Aura, "I can assure you that she is not in China. This is Nodoka Saotome, and technically I am Aura's mother since Ranma is my son and her half-brother."

"Well I'll be sure to tell Haruna when she gets back… whoa," Toph's seemed to disappear.

"Aura, stay right where you are, make sure Ryoga doesn't wander off either!" A new voice said over the phone, "I'm not going to fail my class project me and him are assigned just because he got lost."

The new voice seemed to resonate in Nodoka's mind, even if the voice sounded much deeper and older she will always know who it belongs to, "Ran…ma?" Nodoka whispered it was first time in seven years that she has heard her son's voice.

"Sorry about this, Ryoga has almost no sense of direction and get lost…" Ranma's voice was cut off as a loud thump was heard.

Nodoka and Aura glanced at each other, confusion and unease shadowing their faces. Yelling and loud thumping can be heard from the other end, soon two other voices stared shouting. Nodoka sighs as the weariness from her trip started to return as the adrenalin faded. Sensing that no one was going to pick up the phone she hung up and slumped in a nearby chair. A minute or so passed when the phone rings.

"Moshi Moshi, Saotome-Tendo residence, Nodoka Saotome speaking."

"Nodoka-chan this is Haruna."

"Haruna-chan, it's good to hear you again. It's been a while," Nodoka replied.

"Same here Nodoka, it has been a while," Haruna said. "Where have you been all this time. I haven't been able to get a hold of you," Haruna said before shouting to someone in her home.

"I was in China looking for my son and Akane," Nodoka told her, "I just got home, but not after getting some interesting news. I meet a young man and girl, A Ryoga Hibiki, and an Aura Saotome. They tell me that Ranma is back in Japan with Akane."

"I meant to tell you sooner but I couldn't get in contact with you. I found Ranma and Akane a few months ago, along with Aura."

"From the sound of your voice there is something more."

Nodoka could hear Haruna sigh on the other side, "yes there is," Haruna said after a moment. "I also found three other girls with them. Two of them were apparently with the same group that got Akane and also Ranma. They are Shampoo and Toph, skilled martial artists and very good friends of your son. Toph was the one who answered the phone. But I need to warn you Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Toph are suffering from some memory loss, but don't worry it should be temporary and Ranma and Akane knows who you are."

"Oh dear, and the other girl I'm guessing is Aura?"

"Hai, Genma managed to once again contaminate the gene pool. Please don't hold Genma against her, Aura is very sweet and looks up to Ranma, though her past is just as screwy as your son's. Nodoka do you want me to pass the phone to Ranma so you can talk with him?"

"No there is no need Haruna-chan, how about we meet up tomorrow morning at Nerima Station."

"Sounds good, oh and if Ryoga is still there make sure he doesn't get lost. See you tomorrow Nodoka-chan." With a click Haruna hangs hung up the phone and walks back to the living room to find the rest of the Tendos taking their seats at the table. They look up at her and see the large smile threatening to split her face.

"Everyone I have some wonderful news," Nodoka announces jovially, "by tomorrow the family will be reunited." She starts to tell them all the news; by the end of breakfast not one face was without a smile.

Early the next morning Nodoka is sitting in Nerima Station with the Sisters, Ryoga, Aura and Soun. It is a foggy morning, with very few people up this early. Nodoka is engrossed in an old Honorverse novel and just as she gets to the climatic ending of the Second Manticore-Havenite War when a train pulls in from Minato Ward. Closing the paperback and slipping it into her purse she looks up at the platform as the train opens its doors. Walking out onto the platform is a sight she never thought she would ever see, a tall, black haired, young man with steel-blue eyes dressed in red and black.

"Ranma," she whispers.

Ranma Saotome exits the train with Akane Tendo, Shampoo, Toph, and his Aunt Haruna. Once on the platform he spots an auburn haired woman in a kimono looking at him. As he gazes into her brown eyes he recognizes her. He has seen this woman in his dreams; she is the guardian of his mind, the one who chased away the nightmares.

"Mom," he mutters.

The two of them take off towards each other, meeting halfway and collapsing into each other's arms. Nodoka and Ranma embrace each other tightly, tears falling freely.

"My son, my son you have returned to me," Nodoka sobs out. "You're home, you are finally home and I'm never letting you go again."

"I'm home mom, I'm home," Ranma chokes out.

After so many long and painful years, Mother and Child, Calm and Chaos, are finally reunited, and no force on Earth will ever separate them again. Calm's Sorrow finally lifted from her heart.

*****

Paladin's Notes: Well thus ends "Calm's Sorrow" a side story to Kamon772's "The Tough Badgermole and the Chaotic Horse," which I totally recommend for you all to read. For me this story was so much fun to write, heck it got me to get back into the Negima manga. I would also like to say that this is the first time that I really used the honorifics, hopefully I got that right, if not tell me. The book that Nodoka was reading at the end is "At All Costs," by David Weber, and the battle she is at makes battles in Star Trek look tame. For any differences of the last few scenes between TBCH and Sorrow is mostly due to the difference between Kamon and my own writing styles and our vision on how it happened. There will be more added to this, mostly side stories and interludes.

Questions, Comments, Concerns, just drop me a line through a review or a PM I'll get to ASAP. GraysonPaladin sighing off!

8


End file.
